


Ordinary Love

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan bumps into someone he never expected to see at Xavier's school. And he's not happy about it either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Love

 

I can't fight you any more, it's you I'm fighting for  
The sea throws rock together but time leaves us polished stones

We can't fall any further if  
We can't feel ordinary love  
And we can't reach any higher,  
If we can't deal with ordinary love

\- "Ordinary Love by U2"

Professor Xavier had promised to tell Logan everything that occurred in the past 50 years. However, there was too much to reveal. The talk they had during their hour lunch break together wasn't enough. If anything; Charles had barely gotten past 1974 when they had to stop and prepare for their next class.

However, it was on his third day "back" to the present that Logan heard music coming from Professor Xavier's private sitting room. He was piqued with interest since the music was modern as opposed to the classical pieces that Charles usually played. Even Logan could recognize the famous band that was playing, "Really Professor - I had no idea you were a U2 fan?"

Logan stopped dead in his tracks. The man standing by the window wasn't the professor. It was Magneto.

Logan immediately released his claws. His bone claws. "Well, it appears that I'm getting everything I wanted in this future. If you think I will take it easy on you because you're an old fucker - you're quite wrong."

Magneto didn't bother to turn around. His finger tapped the glass in unison with the music.

"Hey! Asshole...! Fuck, don't tell me you're deaf?" Logan was getting closer.

"I heard you Logan Howlett. And I wouldn't do anything stupid. I have a class to teach in an hour. And there is no way that Charles will be able to find someone to substitute my German, French and Political Science classes. Put away those hideous claws. I must admit; the metal ones were a lot more appealing. Those are quite disgusting." Erik frowned.

Logan shook his head, and put away the claws. "Peter said the same thing. Instead of being fearful of them - he had that same expression on his face."

"Yes, - well my son was always quite blunt about his feelings."

"Your son...?" Logan put a hand on his forehead, "Fuck, there is so much I don't know."

"And for that I apologize."

Logan turned to find the Professor behind them. Charles hovered inside the room in his wheel-less chair until he was between Erik and Logan.

"Magneto is a teacher? Really Charles - I think you missed some important shit when we last spoke." Logan sat down. He could feel a headache coming on.

"I don't believe my relationship with Charles is any of your bloody business." Erik now turned to face Logan. He stood beside Charles - gently placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "You don't get to judge us. No one does."

"Strange, I was there when the stadium lighting came crashing on top of the Professor. I was there when you tried to kill Raven, the President and his Cabinet, Hank, Rogue, - that is the tip of the iceberg of your god damn crimes." Logan stood up angrily. "I mean - did you suddenly find religion and change your ways? I don't see you dressed up as a priest!"

"I'm Jewish ...asshole." Erik said with a snide grin.

Logan pulled out his claws again. "Let me fix that circumcision for you buddy."

Erik crossed his arms, "You wish you could get that close to my cock. I remember that look you gave me on the plane. Trust me - I know men's looks."

"You're crazy! Listen pal - if that would have been my groove; and if I was going to fuck anyone - it would have been the Professor. Definitely not the crazy guy that just got out prison!" Logan pointed his claws at Erik.

The professor looked up in shock. Charles' face was blushing in an almost a beet red color. He coughed and put his arms up."Gentlemen - please stop. This conversation has taken a very strange turn. Logan - please calm down. Erik, put the letter opener back on the table."

Logan pulled his claws back into his hands. He looked down at the Professor. "About what I just said - understand that..."

"Please, you don't need to say anything more. I'm very flattered. I know I'm an old man now. Hardly someone that a handsome man like you would consider worthy of a second look. And like you said, if that was your groove - which it isn't. However, it is mine. I was going to tell you. However, after I saw your thoughts about the alternative past; I just found it difficult."

Logan looked confused, "Charles - I've been around for a long time. If living this immortal life has taught me is that you can't judge anyone. I can't believe you wouldn't trust me."

"Not a matter of trust - but knowing what you know - it was hard to see how you could understand my relationship with Erik. My love for him. Logan - for my entire life - there has only been one relationship that has defined my life and my existence; it is the one I have with Erik Lehnsherr."

"And I with Charles..." Erik spoke up and bent down to kiss the other man's bald head. "Really Charles, as I said earlier, you don't need to explain our relationship to this Neanderthal."

"Listen Mags - I might be a bit surprised about Charles. But the fact that you're an old queen doesn't surprise me a fucking bit." Logan said with a grin.

"Please - enough - Logan for god's sake. Don't antagonize him. Please...?" Charles looked at Logan . His eyes truly begged for peace.

"I will do anything for you Professor. I promise to keep the peace as long as Mrs. Xavier keeps the fuck away from me. Unless it is student/school related; I rather we keep our distance. But if he pisses me off - you will find yourself widowed. Let's hope you have a good life insurance policy on him."

"Well I guess that will have to do for now. I promise to tell you more about what you have missed. Maybe once you know the entire history; you will understand our relationship." Charles said softly. He always had hope in his heart.

"Yes, Charles. Make sure you tell Wolverine the story where I saved his life. He might find THAT tale a bit more interesting." Erik leaned down and kissed Charles' cheek, "I need to go - I have a meeting with one of my students. I will see you at dinner."

Erik mumbled under his breath as he walked by Logan, "Asshole.."

"Bitch..."

Charles rolled his eyes. Now he could feel his own headache coming on. It was going to be a very long day after-all.

 

 


End file.
